This invention relates generally to a device for use in cutting material from an opening formed in a workpiece and more specifically to an improved tool holder and to an improved tool holder insert.
Cutting tools commonly include tool holders upon which replaceable bits or inserts having cutting edges are mounted. Various types of known cutting tools are disclosed in U. S. Pat. Nos. 646,967; 3,254,392; 3,566,495; 3,686,729 and 3,986,237. At least some of the cutting devices disclosed in these and other prior art patents and publications can be utilized to cut metal from within an opening in a workpiece as the workpiece is being rotated.